


Christmas Carols

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-26
Updated: 2005-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Slytherin and Gryffindor house colors make christmas colours
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Christmas Carols

"I'm all for Holiday Spirit and all, but. This. Is. Ridiculous." Ron glowered. "Just because our houses together make christmas colours, does not mean we should have to dress like this and sing!"

"I don't know, mate, I think the outfits are amusing." Seamus grinned and looked down at his elf shoes.

Neville looked worriedly at Ron and Seamus and avoided looking to the Slytherin boys, all with scowls on their faces. "Well... er... at Least Harry got to be Santa Claus?"

Ron guffawed, "You know, Malfoy having to be Mrs. Claus makes this all worth it."


End file.
